Owari no Devilman
by FunbariVoid
Summary: After the events of Devilman to Devilman Lady Akira Fudo wakes up in a world where he learns that demons exist as weapons that supports humans to battle against a never ending war that had been pulled on for 14 years and that vampires are the largest threat to humanity
1. Chapter 1

"Huh wah where am I what is this place HUH" said Akira as he opens his eyes widely looking at a fallen city.

"What's happening? Why am I back at the city I should be staying on space to help Ryo" said Akira when suddenly he notice something that is standing beneath the building it was a group of weird peoples wearing black clothes.

"I didn't remember there are those peoples on Tokyo before why are they wearing black anyways and why is it soldier uniforms" said Akira in confused as he transform back into his human form and starts to take the stairs.

On the way down he was still in a confused like why are there still humans not hiding or panicking until he noticed that he is missing something.

"Hey hand on MY CLOTHES" Akira shouts as he tries to find something to cover his body but there is nothing.

Akira just face palm and sits on the ground for a few minutes until.

"Hey what on earth are you doing here" said a voice.

"Huh what? Who are you?" said Akira as he looks to a man wearing black.

"My name is Kureto 1 of the imperial demon army and you are" said Kureto as he looks directly to Akira.

"Akira Fudo my name is Akira Fudo and I am Devilman" said Akira as he looks towards to Kureto not having any regrets when he said that.

"Devilman? What is this Devilman" said Kureto as he feels interested.

"I'll explain first I need some clothes" said Akira.

" Okay but a promise is a promise okay " said Kureto.

Akira just then stands up and follows Kureto back to the safety city of humans.

"So did I see you got a shelter to hide away from the war between demons and gods" said Akira.

Hearing that Kureto stops and turns around.

"Demons and Gods? Do you mean Humans and Vampires" said Kureto.

"No it's demons and gods I thought everyone should know about this" said Akira.

"Sir are you even not having anything related to amnesia" said Kureto.

"Hmmmmm oh I see" Akira remembers that he was fighting the gods with Ryo when suddenly a flash blasted towards him out of nowhere.

"So did you remember" said Kureto.

"I am still normal I was just misunderstanding only" said Akira.

"Okay I see" Kureto just then turns around and keep walking when suddenly.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"HUH WHAT'S GOING ON" shouted Akira.

"Attention all citizens there is a vampire that just break out of the experiment room the strongly recommended that you should all stay in your dorms and houses for safety thank you" said the announcer.

Hearing that Kureto looks back to Akira.

"Akira listen this is serious you need to find a place to hide there is an vampire that just escape and if you don't want to lost your blood then stay away from the explosion area" Kureto after finishing his words he ran towards the disaster area.

"This is madness what exactly is going on" said Akira.

Akira needs some questions so he runs to the destruction area to see what is going on when he was been distracted by a weird loli that his hopping on the tower towards the school.

"Huh is that the vampire" said Akira as he switches his direction and focuses on running to the school.

At the school.

"Alright lets do this" said Yu as he prepares to stop the vampire.

Yu walks back to the class to face against the vampire which is a loli that just captures a high school girl.

"HEY YOU THERE YOU'RE 1 OF THE VAMPIRE EXTERMINATION GROUP ARE YOU SO GET HER OUTTA HERE WHILE I DEAL WITH THAT VAMPIRE" screamed Yu as he looks towards his friend.

"I was lying" said the guy.

"HUH WHAT" shouted Yu.

"I was lying I didn't got accepted into the vampire extermination group I said that so that I could get respect and have allot of friends admiring I can't defeat that thing" said the guy as he grins.

"DAMN YOU WHATEVER THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE I'LL DEAL WITH THIS CREATURE BY MY SELF" shouted Yu.

As the lying guy flees away Yu remains in the class room to save the girl when suddenly a person crashes into the room.

"Hey need help" said Akira as he is still in his naked form making Yu eyes open widely.

"AAAAAAAAAAH WHY ARE YOU NAKED? ARE YOU A PERVERT OR A PSYCHO THAT LOST YOUR MIND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY JOKING I MUST SAVED 2 LIVES" screamed Yu.

"No I'll saved 2 lives that's all" said Akira as he starts to transform into Amon.

"What the hell is THAT" shouted Yu as he was looking at the devil infront of him

"Huh what in the name I didn't remember those imperial armies would learned how to mastered these types of powers" said the vampire as she jumps towards the devil and tries to suck his blood but it was been prevented by Akira.

"HUH WHAT THE HOW COULD YOU BE SO FAST" shouted the vampire.

"Because I AM DEVILMAN" as Akira consumes the vampire by biting off her body parts infront of Yu.

"HOW DID YOU GOT THOSE POWERS" shouted Yu as he feels excited.

"I got it thru an accident by passing by a drug party with my friend" said Akira in calm.

After that Akira stays there and explains to Yu about Devilman and the war between gods and demons and the resetting time to the beginning of the universe was been caused by both devils and gods.

"So your saying is that this disaster has not only happens 1 time but it happens…" Yu was been cut off.

"The disaster has happened rapidly 3 times on the row some of the timelines have different Devilmans that has takn away my role like the devilman could be the demon king or a woman" said Akira.

"Woah your story really is interesting especially when it comes to facing a leader of an demon army" said Yu.

"No it was a long time after when I found out God is my true enemy I had team up with the enemy I've fought to stop them because they were the real reason why earth was been destroyed in the end the war kept happens rapidly" said Akira

"Heh I see welp I gotta go but you should stay in your devilman form to make sure no one misunderstands that you're a pervert and a psycho freak sai Yu

"Yeah your right" said Akira

Note: I always wonder what happens if there is a fanfiction about Devil man and Owari no Seraph create by another person.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Guy

After that Akira puts on some of the uniforms and leave the school along with Yu.

"So your universe got reset 3 times due to devil problems" said Yu.

"Exactly but then in the end I found out God was the real enemy I mean I have stopped Ryo but God put me in hell for no reason" said Akira.

"I could see why?. Demons and gods are enemies they can't collide with each other even if there are good demons" said Yu.

"Well then what happened in your world anyways" said Akira.

"14 years ago humanity was been invaded by a plague virus that was been created by vampires killed 0.5% of peoples who are older than 13 years old on the whole live global, those who survived they hide from being seen by vampires or else they will be enslaved as peoples who gives vampires bloods to live" said Yu.

"Really that's just so cruel" said Akira.

"I know well like I was saying I was an orphanage that time well I mean before the invasion had began I was an orphanage that lost my parents they say that I'm a demon, my mom called me a demon and she just committed suicide and finally so as my dad after that I was been brought into an orphanage place during the winter season just then I got know allot of other kids that has their sad back stories like mine in 1 of them there is a boy who is old like me which his name is Mika" said Yu.

"That story reminds me of my back story too I was a person who was also been left by my parents the only person who is near to me is a girl that I love named Miki but sadly she died during the day humanity starts to misunderstand each other I still have Ryo too but sadly however he turns out to be Satan and in the end he killed me and I failed to protect humanity" said Akira.

"Wait really that's so harsh" said Yu.

"Yeah anyways your saying" said Akira.

"Oh of course well after the invasion began the only adult that takes care of us died we couldn't hide from the vampires" said Yu as he starts to remember all the back stories.

"After that we were been brought to the vampires lair and then I lived there 4 years until my friend Mika plans to escape to the human world" said Yu.

"Uh huh I see and what happened to him" said Akira.

"Well in the end everybody dies in exchange the only person who survives and got out to the real live world was me" said Yu as he clenched his fist and started to get anger.

"Really that's bad how could they do this what exactly are their purpose" said Akira.

"Humanity til this day still haven't know what are their true purpose and goal maybe start a revolutionary and enslaved the entire world" said Yu.

"Wow really" said Akira.

"YES WHICH IS WHY I NEED A POWER TO DESTROY ALL OF THE VAMPIRE RACE LIKE YOURS, YOURS IS SPECIAL" shouted Yu.

"Yu any one could have special powers they just gotta be patient" said Akira.

"Patient yeah right I've been waiting for 14 years to have something special but no" said Yu.

"And you soon will have that power if you behave yourself Yu" said a voice.

"Huh who is that" said Akira.

"YOU GUREN" shouted Yu as he rushes directly to Guren but he was been head kick by Guren.

"DAMN IT" shouted Yu.

"Hey what's the big idea" said Akira.

"Hey hand on your that guy that I told you to get some shelter how did you" said Kureto.

"He was the person who killed the vampire" said Yu.

"How" said Guren.

As Akira steps towards them and transform into Amon.

"With this" said Akira in his Devilman form.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT" shouted some of the imperial armies.

"I am DEVILMAN" shouted Akira.

"Devilman?" said Guren

"Devilman are humans that posses the power to transform themselves into demons right after they were been chose by 1" said Akira.

"So you've eat the vampire" said Kureto.

Akira nodded.

"We need him to come with us for a sec there is something we need to know about him" said Guren.

"Don't worry Yu I'll be fine just keep away from troubles okay" said Akira.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL FIND YOU" shouted Yu.


	3. Chapter 3: Devils and Cursed Weapons

When Yu was in the middle of thinking about Akira he was been cut off by Shinoa.

"Hey are you thinking about that guy" said Shinoa as she was smiling.

"Yes exactly I was thinking like why is he here and why does god wants him here" said Yu.

"AAAAAAH HELP" shouted Moichi.

"Come on Moichi I said I would train you" said the bully.

"Hey what's going on" said Yu as he stands out.

"AH BOSS YU" shouted the boy.

"Great first you trick me and now your calling me your boss what's going on" said Yu.

"Well 1 of our friends has went into the forbidden room" said the bully.

"Forbidden room what the heck is that room" said Yu.

"It's a place where we seal cursed weapons" said Shinoa.

"Cursed weapons wait can you explain" said Yu.

"Vampires have high regeneration so normal weapons could not kill them which is why we have thought of a second solution we make deeds with demons and devils in order to posses dark powers comes from weapons which is the place where the demon is also in" said Shinoa.

Yu remembers that Guren was taking Akira with him.

"Oh no Guren must be using Akira so that he could mastered Devilmans powers" said Yu.

"Devilman? What's that" said Shinoa in interesting.

"Devilman is like a race of human beings mastered not just only dark powers of demon but also mastered the demons that chose them" said Yu.

"Like a half human and half demon race" said Moichi.

"Exactly Akira was a devilman and he just got pulled by Guren into the HQ I must go and save him" said Yu.

"Hang on Yu you don't really want to get involved with Guren when he is in a very serious and interesting at a thing you know" said Shinoa.

Yu just then looks at her.

"First we need to save these guys butts before their friend could get execute by the imperial army" said Shinoa.

"Execute what are you saying" said the bully.

"Isn't it clear the imperial army has made a rule is that any one who dares to enter the forbidden room but they are not members of the imperial army or the moon demon company will all get execute aka terminated we must hurry before some of the members or the guards notices the actions we're causing" said Shinoa.

"Then hurry we've did allot of mess today we don't want to get involved with the higher class of this city now" said the bully.

At the mean time back at the base.

Everybody who belongs to the imperial army and the moon company all watches Akira's past and after watching all the Devilman to Devil lady events.

"Unbelievable, interesting, fascinating this is a new discovery" said Tenri.

"I know I was also shock Akira was the general of an demon army that fight against god along with his friend as Satan although it's true he was a jerked to you but you join him in the end" said Guren.

"Gods are currently my enemies but not the gods from your world" As Akira slowly transform back into his normal self when suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAIT" shouted Sayuri.

"What?" said Akira.

"YOUR NAKED REMEMBER DON'T JUST TRANSFORM BACK TO YOUR HUMAN FORM" shouted Sayuri as she covers her face in embarrassment.

"AH of course anyways have some clothes for me" said Akira.

"Yes but remember to take them off when your using your powers okay because don't just waste your clothes for no good reasons" said Kureto.

"Yeah I get the fact why I should get going to meet Yu" said Akira.

"So Akira what is your goal now" said Tenri.

"Oh is to help Yu and finally find a way how to return to my universe" said Akira.

"Very well it appears like Yu have made a friend as well where is he by the way" said Guren.

"Uuuuh your asking me how should I know I was been with you for 2 hours right now" said Akira.

"Oh of course" said Guren.

When the phone rang Guren picked it up.

"Yes…oh…..really…I see so he does care for the others even if they have did bad things to him" said Guren.

"What happened" said Akira.

"Well your friend as Yu had just saved a person that sneaked into the forbidden room" said Guren.

"What's the forbidden room contain with" said Akira.

"It contains cursed weapons being haunted by real live demons but the demons we seek are not like yours Amon the hero of all demon kind" said Guren.

"I'm not Amon I'm Devilman although it's true Amon has chose me to be it's cover from being seek by humanity but my human spirit was strong so I have taken control of him" said Akira.

"But deep inside your still Amon" said Kureto.

"Alright I think we had enough for today let's all dismiss" said Tenri.

"Hey about me where is the exit anyways" said Akira.

"Oh it's somewhere near there" said Tenri.


End file.
